narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two-Tails Fire Ball
User Should Yugito Nii or the Two-Tailed Monster Cat be the one to be classified to have this technique? After all, One-Tailed Shukaku is the one who is classified to have Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, not Gaara. Yatanogarasu 12:07, 12, October 2009 (UTC) :Collaboration jutsu. Simant (talk) 19:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The Two-Tails should be listed as having it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Important differences to note: The Shukaku used Drilling Air Bullet, not Gaara beacuse Gaara was no longer in control of his body. It was the Shukaku using the attack. For this attack, and the similarly used Eight-Tailed Ox Menacing Ball, Yugito Nii, Killer Bee, and their respective beasts should be listed as users, in my opinion. Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, and the obvious Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet where used by the beasts and not their jinchuriki and thus only they should be listed.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :But did yugito have better control over Two-Tails than Gaara over Shukaku?--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fire Release I'm going list this as a Fire Release but if anyone disagrees with me, list your reasons please. User:Atrulean Starkiller October 18, 2009 (UTC) :While I agree that it is Fire Release, no consensus was reached on previous discussions, both at Yugito's talk and at Nibi's talk. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Go ahead and list it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::You do know you replied to something that is more than eight months old? And that there is still no consensus about it? Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I had a similiar argument a lot more recently (it was that whole tongue vs. water thing with Fukasuku) and I got curious about it. What is the conflict then in forming a consensus? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::About if the spitting fireballs qualifies as Fire Release, even though there's no direct reference to it being. I think someone made a good argument once, citing Amaterasu, something we didn't list as Fire Release until explicitly said so. Omnibender - Talk - 01:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The databook on this has already passed though. Could we look at this as being missed like Water Release: Tearing Torrent? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Tailed Beast Ball Is it really a Tailed Beast Ball?--LeafShinobi (talk) 14:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we rename this? As well as the Three-Tailed Turtle Menacing Water Ball to Two-Tailed Cat Fire Beast Ball and Three-Tailed Turtle Water Beast Ball?--NaruHina fan (talk) 05:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Great Fireball Technique Since we are no longer doing "Tailed Beast Skills", wouldn't this be considered to be just the Great Fireball Technique, since it just a fireball? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :In the manga, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique is an Uchiha-exclusive technique. The anime messed it up. And this appeared in the manga, so no, I wouldn't say so, personally.--Omojuze (talk) 08:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::This might still fall into the category of not having unnamed articles simply to represent a nature type. ''~SnapperT '' 17:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I actually agree with Snapper on this one. There wasn't even a referece to this, unlike Nagato who was actually shown using a Fire Release technique and still doesn't a Fire tech listed.--Mina talk | 21:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Snapper - agreed. This is a possible candidate, definitely.--Omojuze (talk) 21:27, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::It appears in a video game though. Shouldn't be deleted if it's named there: if it isn't named in the game, then I have no issues with this being deleted. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Is it named though? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I don't think so, no. But it has been a while since I played that game, so I cannot say for certain. But if it were to be named, somebody would've already added the game name by now.--Omojuze (talk) 21:04, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I've researched video game jutsu at length. There's one jutsu in the Storm series that makes use of it, but the name is for the entire combo, not just the fireball part. No idea on the roles Matatabi has on Ninja Destiny 3 or Kizuna Drive. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we should delete the page the execution of the technique is a little diffrent from the uchiha's signature fire jutsu. Their texhnique releases a stream of fire that then forms into a fireball where as this technique instantly forms one. Unless we know for certain this page should not be deleted.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 16:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :The suggestion is not to say this is a Great Fireball. The suggestion is to not have placeholder articles that are only meant to represent a character's nature type. ''~SnapperT '' 17:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC)